


How to ruin the moment and make it better

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Smooching, That's it that's the high concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: They got it all wrong - tactically speaking, the first move should've been to shut up Jowd. Still, Cabanela got this far, he'll roll with it...





	How to ruin the moment and make it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).


End file.
